Taming the Emperor
by 30SecondsToAnime
Summary: "He doesn't like not being in control and your little shove just pushed him out of it." Akashi Seijuro considered his word and will absolute... What happens when his belief gets challenged by an unruly girl? Read and find out (I apologize for the sucky summary) [Reader x Akashi] Fluff, love, a little angst and a dash of lemon ;D. Rated M just to be safe.
1. A Flustered Emperor

_A/N: Hi there! This is my beta and I's first attempt at being fanfic authors, so bare with us if you will :D. The story is basically what the summary says it is, with some twist and turns thrown in of course. Not sure how long this fic will be, but I do have a plan so I hope that helps haha. Sorry for such a long note, thought it best to get it out of the way. Now lets get the ball rolling! Oh, and reviews will always be appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Flustered Emperor**

He growls into your hair, tightening his grip around your waist. You shove him back, smirking at the irritated look that flashes across his face. He dislikes not being in control and your little shove just pushed him out of it.

"Seijuro-kun," you whine in the most pitiful voice you can muster. "You know I don't like it when you get all overbearing."

You turn your body around, walking towards the door. Your disobedience stirs up conflicting emotions of desire and resentment within Akashi and he reaches for you, eyes flashing with a fierce intensity. He would overlook your rebellious act for now, as his main concern is the tightness in his pants that needs tending to. Catching his movements out of the corner of your eye, you straighten yourself up and face him. It takes all of your willpower to not cower in the face of the emperor himself, the yearning rolling off of him in waves. Steeling your nerves, you grab him by the tie, suppressing your smile at his surprise. You plant a chaste kiss on his lips and, using your other hand, palm the bulge in his pants. He inhales sharply at the sensation, caught off guard by your bold actions.

"Bye Seijuro-kun," you drag out in a singsong voice as you waltz out of the empty classroom. You peek back inside to see the redhead still frozen in place and can't help but tease him. "You've got 5 minutes 'til lunch ends, Seijuro-kun. Hope you can handle your little camper before class starts." Attempting to control the shit-eating grin working itself onto your face, you leave Akashi Seijuro shocked and at a loss.

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter, of many hopefully, of Taming the Emperor. Sorry for it being so short, just testing the waters - that's all. Next chapter will be longer, promise!_


	2. A Pensive Emperor

_A/N: So it's not exactly Friday, but close enough so I hope you'll forgive me! I'm really excited about how many visitors we've gotten on this fic and I hope it continues and grows. Now before we can get started, I must cover the basics- (L/N): Last Name, (F/N): First Name and (H/C): Hair Color, with that out of the way read on._

_P.S. Guest reviewer thank you for your kind words! ^^_

* * *

**A Pensive Emperor**

You fly down the hallway, your hair tumbling out of the messy bun you had hastily thrown it up in. Stopping to pick up your fallen hair tie, you mutter a curse under your breath. Knowing Akashi, he'd probably already composed himself, reverted back to his stony–to put it mildly–disposition and settled into his classroom. Perhaps you were out of place in teasing him about the time. Catching your breath at the door to your classroom, the other students' gazes flicker towards you but give you no further acknowledgment. You turn to the clock; you're just on time. Casually making your way back to your desk, heat radiates off your face when you remember your bold actions just a few minutes earlier. Taking your seat near the window, you rest your head in the crook of your elbow.

'Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?'

Before you can start to reminisce however, the classroom door slams and jolts you out of your reverie. You grumble at your teacher's inconsiderately loud entrance as he starts taking role.

"(L/N) (F/N)."

"(L/N) (F/N)!" The teacher's tone turns to one of irritation.

You look up to see all eyes on you. Giving the teacher a slight wave of the hand, you only grunt in response before slumping back into your seat. The hunger pains in your stomach were the only things on your mind at the moment.

'Definitely should've eaten a bigger breakfast if I was going to miss lunch...' Your train of thought is again interrupted by your teacher as a book sails straight towards your head. You grab it before it reaches its intended target, peering up from where your head is resting.

"That wasn't very nice," you drawl with a deadpan expression.

The color in his face drains and he begins to sputter, outraged by your backtalk. The rest of the class looks severely taken aback.

"(L/N), principal's office NOW!"

* * *

Akashi Seijuro is deep in thought, barely paying attention to the lesson. He has no need to, anyhow. He had already mastered Properties of Derivatives long before, and everything else was of trivial matter.

All he can think about is his little encounter with you, replaying it in his head over and over again. He clenches his fist at the thought of having been played out of control. Even if it had only been that short moment, it made him angry. What bothered him most was how you abruptly left him, as if the problem in his pants was of no concern of yours when in fact you were the sole cause of its presence. Any other person would have blushed at remembering the feeling of your palm against their "little camper," but he was Akashi Seijuro and such expressions of emotion were beneath him. At least that was true for his mind, but his body had other plans. Seething at his body's apparent lack of control, Akashi raises himself from his seat.

The classroom goes quiet as everyone holds their breath, wondering what would come out of the Emperor's mouth. Smirking at his command over the class's attention, he can't control the glint of supremacy that finds its way into his eyes.

"I am going to the bathroom."

He doesn't wait for a response before leaving; his word is absolute, after all. One could practically hear the collective sigh of relief the class had been holding in since the Emperor stood from his seat. Even the teacher was shaken and at a loss for words. They were all thinking the same thing: Akashi Seijuro was on an entirely different plane of being; what could ever make him act so uncharacteristically? Little did they know, the very cause of their wonder was a certain (H/C) haired girl, an owlish look on her face as the school principal scolded her.

* * *

_A/N: Well there ya go, hope you liked it. Chapter 3 is through its rough stage and hopefully we can get it out ASAP. As always reviews are welcome and thanks so much for reading!_


	3. A Mystified Emperor

_A/N: Whoop! It's finally here, Chapter 3 of Taming the Emperor! This one is about the same length as Ch.2, but don't fret Ch.4 is 2k+ words... **So get excited!** Haha now here's the deal, Emm and I just started school this week (yes the 2nd of Sept.) and our school is a pain in the ass, so the posting might become a little inconsistent, but we'll try our best. This fic will not be abandoned! I've kept you for too long so read on. (responses to reviews will be at the end)_

* * *

**A Mystified Emperor**

"Umm, sir," you interrupt his lecture with quiet words, "shouldn't I be getting back to class?" The principal deadpans.

"I'm not very good at math, and– well, I'm missing that class, you see..." You trail off, bashfully scratching the back of your neck and hoping to get back to your lesson. Just thinking about trigonometry functions makes your head swim.

He looks at you for a while before giving you the slight nod of permission you had been waiting for. You bow, giving him your thanks and your word that you would stay out of trouble in the future. Reaching for the door, you bow one more time before taking your leave. While walking back to class you can't help but stop to admire the sky and clearness of the day. Shaking your head, you continue on your way until a fairly muscular chest moves into your line of vision and rudely intercepts you. Looking up, you're startled to see that you just bumped into Seijuro.

"Seijuro-kun," you manage to force out, attempting to control the irrational fluttering in your stomach .

"(L/N)." The curtness and cold tone in his voice takes you aback.

Weren't you guys supposed to be familiar? Well, as familiar as you can get considering your friendship really isn't just a friendship. Not to mention you call him by his first name just to irritate him– he did once say you had no manners so… You're about to address that when his hand suddenly wraps around your wrist in a vice grip. Wincing at the sudden pressure, you try to yank your wrist back, only to be pulled closer to him. Your mouth opens in protest but no words can make their way past your lips.

"(F/N)," he whispers close to your ear, the close proximity prompting blood to rush to your cheeks. You immediately notice how he didn't bother to use honorifics– this could mean something very good or something very bad, you muse. "You were very unruly today during lunch," he continues, the grip he has on your wrist tightening. "I don't take my authority being challenged lightly. If I were you I wouldn't test my patience, familiar or not."

As soon as he releases your wrist, you quickly take a step back so you can calm your nerves and the frenzied beating of your heart. You massage your aching wrist, a bruise already forming on your delicate skin, glaring at the redhead all the while. The arrogant and condescending tone in his voice is infuriating, and the anger rises in you like a volcano about to erupt.

"Yeah? Well last time I checked I wasn't in charge of your hormones. If anyone's testing your patience it's yourself!" How dare he talk to you like he owns you! Shoving past him, the blush that once dusted your cheeks is replaced by a clenched jaw and balled up fists.

Stalking back to your classroom, you take your seat with a huff and spend the rest of the lesson damning Akashi. As soon as class ends, you race out of the door hoping to beat him to your locker; he was sure to confront you again.

* * *

You know he's waiting there before you even reach your row, evident from the students with neighboring lockers hesitantly hanging back. Turning the corner, you spot Akashi standing directly in front of your locker. You try to disregard his presence and reach around him for the handle, but he moves to block your way. Inhaling sharply, you look up at him with a scowl on your face. Normally, despite the meager two inches Akashi had over you, you would struggle to stand against the Emperor himself. But at the moment you are too aggravated to care and simply wait for him to say something. Everyone else anxiously spectates, hoping for the Emperor to move so they can go about the rest of their day.

A silent stare-down ensues.

"Well? What do you want?" Your harsh words finally break the stalemate but he remains quiet. Feeling bad about causing a scene in front of everyone else, you slip out of your indoor shoes and throw them on top of the lockers. You could put them back later. After rummaging through your school bag for your sneakers, you slip them on and walk past him towards the school exit.

You turn your head slightly to catch him staring at you. Honestly, what was the point of him confronting you if he wasn't going to say anything or come after you? You scoff at the thought; this boy was too prideful and uptight. You stick your tongue out and make a face at him in a childish manner, smiling when his brow furrows and lips thin in response. The tension in the air dissipates, and you hum as you make your way out of the doors.

* * *

_A/N: Heehee so there you go. Now before I give you awesome readers a little preview of Ch.4 I'll respond to some new reviews._

_Glithc: I'm glad you liked chapter 2, it makes us really happy! And there will definitely be more annoying Akashi, that is promise!_

_Wandijunseob: We'll be getting into that in chapter 4 ;D_

_Ch.4* Sneek Peek:_

"Oneechan was thinking about a BOY! Wasn't she?" At that your mom's head whips around, from where she had started to clear the dishes, to look at you. Color begins to rise itself unto your cheeks, in an attempt to hide the impending blush you turn your head to the side.

"As if. There's no one out there interesting enough to get involved with. Anyway he's a prick." You blanch as you mention him, 'Awh Kami.' Mai bursts into peals of laughter, your mom stops what she was doing.

*just to keep in mind chapter 4 is still in the editing/fine tuning process, things might change*


End file.
